Raging Silence
by Typaz
Summary: Hank's gone insane! Wanda's so confused! Vision's in love . Hawkeye...well...he's in everyone's way. R&R please!
1. On Edge

These characters = not mine All characters belong to Marvel, and I am making no profit off of this story.  
  
This is my take on a rumor I heard about the Avengers: Disassemble arc.  
  
Raging Silence ~ Chapter One ~ On Edge  
  
"Everyone! Could everyone quiet down?" asked the short, brown haired woman standing at the head of the table. "Thank you. I've called all of the Avengers togeth..." She quickly scanned the room. "Where's Tony?"  
  
"He was having some troubles with Stark Enterprises. Something about a corrupt vice-president," responded Wanda as she reached for the pitcher of orange juice.  
  
"Oh. Well, I still have something to tell you all, even if Tony isn't here to hear the news. Captain America is going to be in Germany fighting off a new Nazi uprising with the Falcon," Jan said. She looked around to see her teammates' reactions. Hawkeye was trying to hide a smirk. He and Cap had recently had a falling out concerning Hawkeye's old teammates, The Thunderbolts. Both Wanda and She-Hulk seemed somewhat disappointed. She looked to Vision, but he was focused on Wanda. She sighed, remembering how awkward the Vision and the Scarlet Witch seemed now. They both obviously had feelings for one another again, but were too scared to act upon them. She then turned to Hank, her ex-husband. He averted his eyes. She could tell he was still mad at her for telling the rest of the team that he used to abuse her. "While he is gone, I have been reassigned the position of leader," she concluded.  
  
"Congratulations Jan," She-Hulk said as she reached for the last piece of sausage.  
  
"Yeah, congrats!" said Wanda.  
  
"You'll make a great leader Jan," Vision said, somewhat mechanically, showing that he wasn't really paying attention. Hawkeye reached across the table for the serving dish full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Aren't you going to congratulate her?" Hank asked in a low tone, almost growling, grabbing Clint's arm in mid-reach. Clint pulled away his arm and sent a glare at Hank. "What? Do you not like Jan?" Hank said as he stood up.  
  
"What's your problem Hank? You've been acting weird the whole week. Of course I like Jan. I like her a hell of a lot more than you ever did, I'd never hit her," snapped Hawkeye as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Clint...don't," said Wanda in a calming voice. Jan blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Hank breathed in deeply, and started to turn away. He abruptly turned back towards Hawkeye and threw his fist forward, connecting with Hawkeye's jaw. Hawkeye fell to the ground with a thud, as the rest of the team jumped to their feet.  
  
"HANK!" screamed Jan. Hank turned at the mention of his name right as The Scarlet Witch shot a bolt of chaotic energy at him. The pink energy blast thudded into Hank's chest, knocking the wind out of him. She-Hulk lunged to him, grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. He began to struggle and broke one arm out of She-Hulk's grip. "Hank, just go," Jan said in a motherly scold, as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Jan...I...you know I would nev-," he tried to say.  
  
"Just go," she interrupted.  
  
He slumped in She-Hulk's arms.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with him?" the green-skinned woman asked.  
  
"Take him to Jack of Hearts' holding tank. We'll hold a meeting and decide what course of action is best for the team," Vision responded.  
  
"C'mon big guy," She-Hulk said as she led him to the lower labs. Wanda followed in tow, knowing that She-Hulk would need a briefing on what had just occurred. She-Hulk had just recently rejoined the team, and wasn't quite up to speed on all of the latest dramatics.  
  
Hawkeye started to stir. "Glad to see everyone rushed to my help," he said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Clint. I never should have brought the team into mine and Hank's personal problems," said Jan.  
  
He locked eyes with her, making sure she understood exactly what was going on. "Jan, you did the right thing by telling us. Every time you forgive Hank ...that's when you're making a mistake."  
  
"Clint, please don't berate him. It's just not what I need right now," she said, sitting down.  
  
"Jan, it's exactly what you need right now. Hank's a creep who likes to beat up those who can't defend themselves! Why can't you see this, and just let him go?" he snapped back, almost yelling.  
  
"Clint, he's all I have. He's stuck with me all these years...without him..I just...I don't know Clint..."  
  
"What are you saying Jan? That he's your safety blanket?" he asked her, an astounded look on her face.  
  
"Clint...just...leave me alone. I need to think." At that, she walked out of the dining hall.  
  
"Well that ruined a perfectly fine breakfast."  
  
This is my first fic, so please review and tell me what you think! Good, Bad, I don't care. All feedback is wanted! 


	2. Caged Beast

Raging Silence ~ Chapter Two ~ Caged Beast  
  
She-Hulk pushed the Hank into the elevator, Wanda following them in. The doors closed as Jennifer hit the button labeled "B2". There was an awkward silence in which Wanda realized that she felt very short. Having Hank Pym, a six-foot tall man and a relative of the Hulk next to her in such an enclosed space made her feel small and fragile.  
  
There was a ding as the elevator door's opened, revealing a long corridor. Hank started walking forward, the She-Hulk holding on to his arms. He turned right at the first intersection of the hallway. In front of him stood a large steel door with numerous keypads next to it.  
  
"Once I punch in the password to get in, there'll be no way to get me out. I'm the only person who knows the password, and it can only be opened from the outside," Hank said.  
  
"Then you'll just have to write down the password, then, won't you?" asked the She-Hulk, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can't write it down with you holding my arms like this," he responded, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Then you'll just have to say it, as I write it down," Wanda said as she walked into a nearby room, coming out with a piece of paper and a pen. The scientist rattled off a sequence of numbers as Wanda wrote. After he was finished, she punched in the password and the door opened. Wanda put the piece of paper into her back pocket. (She SOOOOO has one...)  
  
"In you go," said She-Hulk somewhat apologetically.  
  
He walked into the barren room. He turned to look back at his two friends and teammates, but the door had already closed, securing his imprisonment. He sat on the ground and started to think about just how long it would take for them to let him out.  
  
* * * * * Wanda and She-Hulk walked away from the containment cell, back towards the elevator. "So, are you going to explain what just happened to me?" asked She-Hulk.  
  
"I guess," Wanda stopped and thought how exactly to word everything. "Well, you know about Hank and Jan's past...right?"  
  
"Yes..." she responded.  
  
"Well, Hank didn't know that we knew...He thought we all believed Jan's fake stories about falling down, or running into doors," Wanda explained, "Well, just recently he found out, that we found out."  
  
"How?" She-Hulk questioned.  
  
"Clint...He started talking about Thunderball, and how he was just beating down on that poor woman...Well, we started talking about sadism and then there was an immediate well..." Wanda tried to find the right words," There was an immediate sense of uncomfortableness. Hank didn't feel it, but he knew we felt it, and wanted to know why. He went off and started yelling at Jan for telling us about how he used to hit her. He and Hawkeye had a little argument, and they've been on edge since."  
  
"Just when I thought Hank and Jan might be starting a new, healthier relationship..."  
  
"That's what we all thought Jennifer...that's what we all thought," responded The Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Speaking of rekindled romances...what's up with you and the Vizh?" She-Hulk questioned.  
  
"I try to talk to him, but he keeps pushing me away. He's so uncomfortable with the situation...we both are. It's like we can't even be friends now."  
  
"Would you want to be more than friends with him again, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda thought it over and eventually said, "I just don't know Jennifer. I just don't know. We're so distant from each other. Maybe it's time we just...move on."  
  
"If you want to move on, then move right along Wanda. Don't give him a second thou—"She-Hulk was interrupted by her communicator beeping. "She- Hulk here," she said into the "A", the Avenger's symbol, on her wrist.  
  
"Jennifer, I need your help with the case. Would you mind?" It was a familiar voice, Tony Stark's.  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad to help Tony," she responded cheerfully.  
  
"Great, I'm in a helicopter coming to pick you up as we speak, so meet me on the roof of the Avenger's Mansion in about four minutes...Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
  
"If only you knew Tony, if only you knew."  
  
Ok, so this isn't where I originally wanted to end chapter two, but I figured that was an OK closure spot, and I promised an update for today so yeah. If I get done with my homework, and I still have time to write, you should get another update by tomorrow...maybe even tonight! 


	3. Cupid's Slaughter

Raging Silence ~ Chapter Three ~ Cupid's Slaughter  
  
Hank sat in the empty room, his head down, resting in his hands. He started to think back on his life. His mother's death. His marriage to Jan. His and Jan's entrance into the Avengers. His divorce from Jan. Now his containment in a cell he had built himself. Nothing had ever gone right in his life. He began to think back to his and Jan's marriage. It was the only time he had truly been happy. Even then he wasn't satisfied. He remembered the way Jan had eyed other men. The way she talked to them, fluttered her eyelashes. His thoughts returned to better memories. He remembered how happy they had been when they had perfected their growth alteration formulas. They had joined the Avengers, and all had been right. He was part of a team. He belonged. It was all over now, he knew it, as did they. He had had too many outbursts. Hitting Hawkeye would be the last straw. How ironic he thought it was that hitting a teammate would get him a harsher punishment than hitting his wife. He thought of Jan's reaction to his encounter with Hawkeye. She had seemed so disappointed in him. That's all Hank Pym had ever been. A disappointment to everyone.  
  
Hank looked up and slapped himself. He thought himself an idiot who had lost everything. Just when Jan and his relationship was starting to patch itself back together. Slowly but surely. But why? Why would she tell the rest of the team about their....incidents. Hank realized he was naïve to believe that no one had known. How could they not have? Jan had walked in numerous times with black eyes and bruises on her arms. Fell into the door? Slipped on the stairs? How could they believe such garbage? He was such a fool.  
  
His thoughts slipped back to that morning. Why hadn't Hawkeye just congratulated Jan? Clint thinks he such a great guy, protecting Jan. Hank could feel his fists clench in anger. His breathing started to speed up. It was his right to keep Jan in line! If only that stupid Hawkeye hadn't stepped in the way, he and Jan could've been enjoying a walk on the beach, a movie in the lounge. They would still be together. It was all because of Jan and her big mouth! Hank knew he would make sure that Jan could never tell anyone ever again. She was his, and if he couldn't have her, no one could. Hank grinned devishly as he stood up and began to pace. They had to let him out some time, and when they did, he would exact his revenge.  
  
* * * * * Wanda walked out of the elevator, waving good-bye to She-Hulk, who would be accompanying Tony back to Stark Headquarters. She walked along the hallway, staring at its purple rug. She thought about the events that had transpired that morning. She thought that she should go and see how Jan was doing.  
  
There was a thud as she walked into something. "Hey," said the blonde- haired man dressed in purple. "Oh, hey Clint," Wanda responded.  
  
"Get the big guy put away?" asked Clint, a mild hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, he's locked up. Clint...doesn't it seem strange, having to lock up one of our own?" Wanda asked, obviously distressed.  
  
"Jan's pretty shook up about it," said Hawkeye.  
  
"I bet...Then again, this isn't the first outburst of his."  
  
"Don't I know it?" said Hawkeye, an almost joking tone in his voice. "Hey, how did you get into the containment cell?"  
  
"Hank told me the password, and I wrote it down so we could get him out again."  
  
"And when do you think that'll be? Think Jan will call Cap?" Hawkeye wondered out loud.  
  
"Oh Clint...everything is just...Cap is gone...Thor is gone...Tony's always busy...and now this? What are the Avengers coming to Clint?" Wanda said in an almost frantic tone.  
  
"Take it easy Witchie, we'll make it through," Clint said, trying to comfort her, "We always do."  
  
"Clint...when you, me, and Pietro joined...it was to get a second shot at our lives. Did you ever think the team we joined to help resurrect our morals would be the same team we're on today?" said Wanda as she fell embraced Hawkeye. "Thank God you're here Clint. With all the drama that's been going on, the only normal conversation I can get around here is with either you or She-Hulk." Remembering what had just transpired downstairs she added, "And until Tony gets his company back on track, I guess I'll only have you."  
  
"Well, that won't be so bad...now will it?" Clint said with a grin. His flirting was obvious, and had been for the past few weeks. Ever since he returned to the team.  
  
"No, it won't be bad at all," Wanda responded, a smile finally reaching her face. This was the first time she had gone for the bait.  
  
"No, not bad at all," Clint said, making eye contact with Wanda. Their lips met as he put his arm around her and swept her into a dip. He pulled her back up, as their lips parted from each other. He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled, though she felt guilt come over her immediately. She knew her relationship with Vision was over, but it still didn't feel right kissing another man. "I...I have to go Clint." At that, she walked off, once again staring down at the purple carpet, once again contemplating the very eventful morning.  
  
"Good kisser," Clint muttered to himself as he headed for the elevator. On his way, he pulled out a small piece of paper with a long stream of numbers written on it. "C'mon Wanda...you think an ex-outlaw would be less susceptible to petty theft."  
  
Neither Clint nor Wanda noticed the green and yellow face poking out from the ceiling, watching their actions with great intent. He traveled the rest of the way through the ceiling, becoming tangible once again when he could reach the floor. The exact spot where his ex-wife kissed another man. To think, he had finally worked up the courage to talk to her and was on his way to profess his love when he saw it all transpire. If the Vision could cry, a stream of tears would have been shed from his dark, hollow eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hawkeye punched in the numbers to Hank's holding cell. Hawkeye watched as the two doors slid open. "Hank, Hawkeye's come to play. If you wanna duke it out, we'll fight rig—"Hawkeye froze in mid-sentence as he realized the cell was...empty. He took a step in to investigate as he was hit in the side with a tremendous amount of force. As he hit the ground he heard a maniacal laugh that could only belong to one man.  
  
Wee! Updatedness! Next chapter has my very first attempt at a fight scene! But will the fight happen between you think? Ok...if you've been paying any attention at all to the story...then it will happen between who you think...but you have to admit...I had you going for a second there. Please Review! If I don't get any reviews...I might stop writing this fic! I wonder who I think I'm writing too...I don't think anyone reads this...Prove me wrong and review! 


	4. Poached Hawk

Raging Silence ~ Chapter Four ~ Poached Hawk  
  
Hawkeye hit the ground with a thump. Because of his years of experience he reacted immediately, not even thinking about what was going on, how easily he had been duped, or the consequences of losing this fight to Hank. As he hit the floor, he used the momentum of the strike to roll into a backwards somersault. He landed in a crouch and looked up at the large, blonde haired man staring down at him. Hawkeye realized the quarters were much too small to use a bow and arrow...for an amateur.  
  
Hank barreled at Clint, half leaping, and half pouncing at the crouched figure. Hawkeye rolled to the side, pulling his bow from the carrier on his back. He had it notched with a tranquilizer arrow before Hank even realized that his attack hadn't succeeded. Hawkeye fired, and hit Hank squarely in the right shoulder. Hank looked at the wound, before pulling the arrow out and throwing it to the side. Hawkeye's jaw dropped. His stunner arrows were supposed to be strong enough to put a full-grown bear to sleep within seconds. Hank's expression showed no sings of even becoming drowsy.  
  
As Hawkeye tried to figure out which arrow to try next, Hank made his move. As Hank jumped atop of his victim, Clint began to reach for a new arrow. Hank pinned Clint to the ground, his hand stuck behind his back, reaching for his quiver of arrows. Hank sat upon Hawkeye's midsection, holding Clint's free hand down on the ground. With his free hand, Hank began to beat down upon Hawkeye's face. Hawkeye felt the continuous thud on his face, as he racked his brain for a plan. Hank was easily over fifty pounds heavier than he was, all muscle. Just as Clint would start to formulate a plan, a blow to the head would make him lose his concentration. He knew he would have to think fast, because Hank showed no signs of tiring, even after delivering a bloated lip, a broken nose, and a swollen closed eye.  
  
Apparently Hank was tiring, thought not physically. He had decided that pummeling Clint's face just wasn't enough. In his rage, he let Clint's free hand go. Hank raised his hands high above his head, and came down hard onto Clint's chest, audibly breaking ribs. Clint began to lose his vision, as he slowly realized his hand was free. He squinted through the pain, and waited for his opportunity. As Hank raised his hands above his head once again, Clint reached behind his back with his free hand, grabbing the arrow from his pinned hand. He thrust it into Hank's chest, wondering which arrow he had grabbed. Hank felt a shock run through his body and it started convulsing. He was thrown back as the full electrical charge left the arrow.  
  
Clint sat up, looking at Hank's shaking body. The shaking suddenly stopped, and Clint watched the shallow signs of breathing in the huge hulk's body. Hawkeye backed up, sitting against a wall, breathing deeply. He knew his face would be bruised, many of his bone fractured. He stood up slowly, still only seeing out of one eye. He tried to take a step towards Hank, but fell to the ground. He was still shaky from the recent "fight." Hawkeye couldn't believe he had been trapped so easily. It would take some time to live this down. He crawled towards Hank's body, heading for the still open door. As he started to pass the form on the floor, Hank stuck out with his foot. His connected with Clint's jaw, snapping his head back.  
  
Clint opened his eye, knowing a beating was about to come. He saw Hank standing over him, a large smile on his face. "You really thought a few arrows could take down me? Could take down the Yellowjacket?" Hank screamed at Clint. His face reddened in rage as he continued ranting. "You think you're going to protect poor little Jan from Hank, the big bad monster of a man? She doesn't want anything to do with sissy little boys like you Clint!"  
  
Hawkeye started to wonder if Hank was going to hit him or not. He thought too soon.  
  
Hank's booted foot came down squarely Clint's kneecap multiple times, shattering it. Hawkeye screamed in pain, as Hank walked off. He stopped at the door to the cell, saying, "If she wants you Clint, she can have you. Hope you two will be happy together in death."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Vision floated silently down the hall after Wanda. She made a left turn, and stopped at a large wooden door. Vision became ethereal and poked his head through the corner, to more easily see what Wanda was up to. She regained her composure, and knocked on the door. Jan opened it, she looked happy to have a visitor. Wanda walked in, and Jan closed the door.  
  
Vision decided to see where Hawkeye had gone. He remembered hearing the ding of an elevator, and floated down through the floor to the basement. He became tangible once again, landing on the ground. He started walking about, looking for the man dressed all in purple. He heard a beeping coming from somewhere down the hallway. Vision walked to it, realizing it was the key pad of the containment cell. Vision looked in to see Clint's bloody form lying on the ground.  
  
"Clint? What happened?"  
  
Hawkeye looked up to see the Vision. He started to crawl towards the door.  
  
"Where's Hank?" asked Vision.  
  
"He's gone crazy. I think he's going to try to kill Jan!" Clint said in desperation.  
  
The Vision looked at Hawkeye incredulously. He suddenly remembered what had just transpired. "But! But Wanda is with Jan as we speak!"  
  
"Help me up, I have to save them!" Clint said, still crawling, almost to the door.  
  
The Vision realized this was his chance to prove himself to Wanda. He would show her who she belonged with. He would conquer the man that Wanda's new love couldn't. He would be the hero. "I'm sorry Hawkeye, but I can not allow you to help me save Wanda." At that he pressed a red blinking button on the keypad.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't believe what was happening as he watched the two doors to his freedom slowly close, inches from him.  
  
Well, there was my first attempt at a fight scene! I don't think it's very good, but I don't think it sucks (even if you might). So I can only get better! 


	5. Love and Hate

Raging Silence Chapter Five Love and Hate  
  
Sorry it's taken SOOOO long for an update! School = difficult .  
  
Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I'm glad everyone is enjoying! If you've picked up the latest Avengers, then you'll know that the rumor that I based parts of my fic on...might be coming true! (Only two more Austen issues! Yay!)  
  
"Thanks for coming to talk to me Wanda," Jan said as she sat down on the red couch at the foot of her bed. She and Hank had received the couch as a wedding present.  
  
"No problem Jan," responded Wanda, sitting in a plush purple chair opposite the couch. "I figured you'd want to talk to someone."  
  
"Yeah...Someone besides Clint anyway," Jan said with a fake chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What did Clint say this time?" Wanda asked. She hoped it was nothing too bad, both for Jan's sake and her own. She would feel really horrible if she had just kissed someone who upset Jan.  
  
"Can you believe he has the nerve to tell me how to handle this with Hank? He thinks he knows better than I do! I'm the one who's lived with the Hank the past half of my life!"  
  
"We've all lived with him Jan. We've all..." Wanda fiddled with her fingernail as she tried to find the least offensive words, "We've all seen how the relationship has affected you. "  
  
"I hope you have! Being with him has made me the happiest, I've ever been Wanda. I thought at you of all people could understand this Wanda."  
  
"Why me? Why would I understand you and Hank? Nobody understands Hank and you..." Wanda trailed off, obviously becoming frustrated.  
  
Jan leaned forward as she spoke to Wanda, urgency in her voice, "You've been in relationships that people didn't approve of. Whether it be your teammates or the public. You've never let other people's feelings decide things for you. I don't see why I should have to submit to everyone else's ideas for my relationship! You Wanda, you I thought would understand." She leaned back into the couch, out of breath and red in the face. "Jan...there is a distinct difference between your and Hank's relationship and mine and Vision's, which I assume you're referring to," Wanda said in a stern voice. She almost sounded offended. "The fact that you could even compare my and Vision's love to your love-hate, abusive bond to Hank, worries me. Either you have a greatly skewed vision of my past relationships or, as I suspect, an even more skewed vision of your and Hank's relationship. Vision never beat me. He never put me down. He loved me, and I loved him. We had children together," she said with a twinge of pain, "and even if we're not together now, that doesn't mean what he and I shared wasn't the greatest experience of my life!" She too sat back in her seat, quickly becoming emotional.  
  
There was an awkward silence which could seemed to have spanned an eternity before Jan finally spoke, "I...I'm sorry Wanda. I crossed the line by bringing up your and Vision's life together. It's just..." she paused, "I can't help it. I know Hank is wrong. He's a monster...He gets pleasure out of hurting the one he loves most. Still, with all of his flaw---"She was cut off by the smashing in of her bedroom door.  
  
Hank activated his powers as he willed himself to grow to eight feet tall. The muscles in his arm flexed as he prepared to throw all of his force into the pathetic wooden barrier. He shot his arms forward, destroying the feeble wooden doors that led to his ex-wife. Jan and Wanda snapped to attention as they heard the crunch of the doors. "So I'm a monster Jan? Is that really what you think of me?"  
  
Jan stood as she said in an apologetic voice, "Hank, you didn't let me finish...now please just calm down and we'll tal—"  
  
"I will not calm down Jan!" Hank screamed at her. She fell back into her chair like a child being chastised.  
  
"Yes, you will," stated Wanda simply as she stood.  
  
"How did you get out of the containment cell?" Jan asked.  
  
"Hmm...It was easy really. Once your new boyfriend, that bone-headed Hawkeye opened the cell," responded Hank, a quaint smirk on his face.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, Hank," said Jan in quavering voice, as she tried to sound tough.  
  
"Oh, come come now Jan...We've all seen how he tries to protect you. How he wants to save you from the big bad man," Hank said as he started to approach the women. "He was right about one thing...he does need to protect you from me...too bad he couldn't even protect himself!" He took another step forward. Jan's eyebrows scrunched in frustration as Wanda interjected, "What did you do to Clint?"  
  
"Oh nothing really...It was his own fault if you think about it...He had it coming..."  
  
"Where is he?" Wanda exclaimed as she closed the distance between herself and Hank.  
  
Hank looked down at the puny girl in red. "What are you going to do if I don't tell you? If that freak in purple couldn't take me, I doubt you can honey. Trust me, you don't want to end up in worse condition than he right now." While speaking he had been marching forward as Wanda backtracked, obviously intimidated. She felt the back of her legs hit the chair she had been sitting it. She hadn't noticed her subconscious retreat.  
  
Jan just watched. She could see her life falling apart in front of her. Hank had finally crossed the line into total insanity. Clint was in who knows what kind of condition in god knows what room. Captain America had left. Tony wasn't around...neither was She-Hulk. Wanda was surely about to receive a beating even worse than Hawkeye's... Jan knew that her life as well as the Avengers would soon crumble away into nothing.  
  
Unless she did something about it.  
  
Well, there it is...the end to my fic...KIDDING! Wouldn't it be tormentful if I ended it there? You might not think so...but I would so I'll have an update...soon (ish). 


	6. Sharpened Fury

So here's my update! Only one or two more chapter left until the thrilling conclusion! Actually...the conclusion won't be very thrilling...UNLESS... mwhahahahahahahaha....or not. Or maybe so! Or not. Guess you'll just have to read to find out if it's thrilling or not.  
  
Raging Silence Chapter Six Sharpened Fury  
  
Jan knew that she had to act fast if she was to save her own, or Wanda's life. She began to shrink. The size of a child. Wanda was now sitting, Hank leaning over her. The size of a baseball. Hank was raising his hand, ready to strike. The size of a wasp. Jan shot forth tiny energy beam at her over- sized husband. They struck him on the back of the neck, causing tiny sharp stings. He instinctively turned his head towards the direction from which the shots had come from. Jan was already on the move, zipping towards his head. In Hank's moment of distraction, The Scarlet Witch snapped out of her daze of fear.  
  
She had dealt with the Red Skull, Magneto, and countless other super- villains in her lifetime. Fighting Hank was no different. She had originally wanted to deal with the situation peacefully, but now saw that it was pointless. She would much rather regret hurting Hank and saving her life, than letting herself or Jan die. She kicked forward with both her left and right feet. The right slammed hard into Hank's chest and her left foot smashed into his crotch. He doubled over in pain and took a few steps backwards.  
  
Jan zoomed at him, aiming for the ear. She knew that if she could just get into the ear canal and release her stinging rays, her and Wanda would have a fighting chance. Hank realized this as well, and thus wasn't taken by surprise when his ex-wife zoomed by his head. His hand shot up and grabbed onto her.  
  
Jan felt the giant fingers catcher her like an enormous net. They squeezed, trying to suffocate, or better yet, squish her. She felt her ribs crack as the gargantuan masses of skin and bone crushed her. She tried to use her stinger rays, but could only get a few shots off. They sufficed.  
  
Hank opened his hand as a smoldering boil started to form. He roared in outrage as his victim escaped from his palm. The Scarlet Witch had noticed none of this as she ran at the giant of a man. She kicked forward, wondering why he was screaming, as something attached to her boot. Hank held her foot in his left, un-burned hand. He twisted his arm, muscles rippling, as Wanda fell to the ground, her back face-up.  
  
As Jan escaped from Hank's grip, she flew up. She knew that with her current injuries, she was out of the fight. She barely made it up to the crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of her room. She sat upon it and looked down to see her team-mate being kicked by her ex-husband. She had tried to help, but he was too big, too strong, and too powerful. He always had been.  
  
Wanda felt the thump of Hank's foot hitting her side again, easily breaking ribs. Through the pain and fuzzy eyes, she could make out one thing. A thousand tiny Jans, staring down at her. She quickly realized that it was the reflection from the chandelier. She tried to utter a warning scream, "Jan!" but was kicked once again, muffling her cry. She raised her hand and let out a pink bolt of chaotic energy. She only hoped Jan would get out of the way fast enough.  
  
Jan saw the bolt towards her and hit the chandelier. The next thing she knew, she was falling and screaming. Hank looked up to see a thousand images of his ex-wife, the cause to all of his problems come crashing down at him. The chandelier hit Hank's head with a loud crash, the glass shattering. Hank screamed in outrage as he head started to bleed. The blood ran down into his eyes, enraging him even more.  
  
"Stupid little bitch! Do you want me to get angrier? Are you that stupid?" Hank screamed at Wanda, who was still lying on the floor. Hank called upon his power once again as he grew another three feet, and gained even more strength. "Now, you'll fell the wrath of Giant-Man!"  
  
Wanda squinted as she looked up at the man. She knew she was out of tricks. There was nothing else that she could do to stop him from killing her and Jan. She started to think about her life and how it would end. The only thing she wished she had truly experienced was watching her children grow up. That's the one experience she would truly regret not living through. She watched as Hank stomped over to the coffee table and break one of its legs off. "So," Wanda mused, "He's going to kill me with a stick. The Scarlet Witch, daughter of Magneto, an Avenger, and a master of sorcery...would be killed by big man with a large stick." Wanda didn't like the way her demise was panning out.  
  
Hank raised the wooden leg high over his head and right as he began the decent, he froze. Wanda looked up to see his rigid form, stuck in a expression of pure, utter agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Hank," The Vision said, "But I can not allow you to hurt Ms. Maximoff anymore than you already have."  
  
Wanda smiled as she realized what had happened. She knew of Vision's powers well, and knew that he has most likely become intangible, so to not make sound and alert Hank of his existence in the room. He then probably thrust his hand into Hank's form and then solidified it. This resulted in what can only be described as hell on earth. This technique of Vision's destabilizes the nerve ending in a person so that all of the nerve receptors that can detect pain, do just that. Every nerve in Hanks body was screaming in agony at the brain, that they were in too much pain.  
  
The Vision laid Hank on the floor, knowing that he would be out of commission for at least an hour after an attack like that. Vision then walked to Wanda, and kneeled down beside her. "Are you alright Wanda?" he asked her.  
  
"Just a few broken bones. Nothing a good rest won't fix," Wanda replied, trying not to sound fragile or hurt. She tried to sit up, but the pain kept her on the floor.  
  
"Don't move Wanda, I shall carry you to the infirmary as soon as I locate Jan." Vision stated as he stood up.  
  
Jan! Wanda realized that she hadn't heard from Jan since the chandelier had fallen. "I-I made the chandelier fall onto Hank, and Jan was sitting on it when it fel-I don't know wher- If she didn't move then she could be de-Oh no. She can't be?"  
  
"Wanda, I do believe you've become hysterical. Please calm down. I'm sure I can locate Jan and this entire ordeal can all be over." The two heard a muffled cry from the wreckage of the chandelier.  
  
Jan was lying on the ground, a sharp piece of shiny glass sticking through her shoulder. 


End file.
